As a result of advances in technology, cellular videophones may be used to enhance a phone conversation between two parties. During the conversation, the persons speaking may transmit headshots or facial images of each other, in the form of live streaming video, as a way to enhance and improve communication between the two parties. For example, facial expressions and lip movements may enhance communication between parties. On occasion, however, a party in a conversation may find that his appearance is less than desirable. As a consequence, he may be unwilling to transmit such live video of his facial image using his cellular videophone. Unfortunately, when this occurs, the benefit of transmitting such facial expressions and lip movements are eliminated during a conversation between the two parties.
The limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.